


Well.

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: this was a prompt sent to me on tumblr!





	Well.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt sent to me on tumblr!

“This is stupid.”

“C’mon Dia, it’ll be fun!”

Dia crossed her arms as she watched two other girls gather around the first year. Kanan stood next to Dia. She would try and push Dia towards the others. You and Riko stared at the screen as Yoshiko read the dialogue outloud, skipping the boring parts. 

Her emerald eyes fell on the girls displayed on the screen. From the dialogue boxes, she could see one of their names. Monika. 

“She’s cute,” You said.

“Not wrong there Watanabe,” Yoshiko replied.

Riko had muttered something but no one else except Dia had heard it. Kanan glanced over to her once more. She smiled and gestured towards the group. Dia sighed. She walked over to see what they were yelling about more clearly. 

Upon closer inspection, it was a small dating game. There was an ungodly amount of pink that even Ruby couldn’t come close to. The different girls on the screen were even more odd. Ranging from an elegant looking girl to a more short and stubborn pink haired girl.

“There’s so much pink,” Dia muttered.

“Did ya say somethin’ Dia?” You asked.

“Nothing.”

The game continued and Yoshiko saved in front of one of the girl’s houses. The main character entered the girl’s home and opened her bedroom door. A disturbing CG of the girl appeared. All four girls jumped and Dia even caught Kanan flinching.

“Well, that was… unexpected.”

“Unexpected is the bare minimum of how to describe that,” Riko said.

“You’re not wrong.”

The small group continued the game, screaming along the way to the end.


End file.
